ceskevrazdyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Středočeský 2009
Ve Středočeském kraji se v roce 2009 stalo 26 vražd. Úvod a souhrn V roce 2009 se stalo 26 vražd, 24 z nich se podařilo objasnit. Dva neobjasněné případy jsou: 1) případ mrtvého muže v Poděbradech, kde stopy vedou na Slovensko 2) prosincová střelba na cizince z Tádžikistánu Okres Příbram (Středočeský kraj) - 2009 - Evidovány, ale i objasněny, byly dvě vraždy. UPDATE: Vrchní soud poslal Kubánce za vraždu na 14 let do vězení Středočeský - 9. dubna 2009 3. 2. UPDATE: Vrchní soud poslal Kubánce za vraždu na 14 let do vězení Vrchní soud v Praze potvrdil původní rozsudek krajského soudu, 21letý Kubánec tak půjde na 14 let do vězení za brutální vraždu své přítelkyně, kterou spáchal v dubnu loňského roku. Trest si proto dvaadvacetiletý kubánec Julio Alain Sanchez Cespedes, narozený v Děčíně, odpyká ve věznici se zvýšenou ostrahou. Kubánský žadatel o azyl, který se živil jako naháněč hostů jednoho z kabaretů v centru Prahy, sám přiznává, že o 17 let starší ženu v jejím příbramském bytě skutečně zabil. Násilný trestný čin se stal v noci z 9. na 10. dubna 2009, po kterém žena na místě vykrvácela. Brutálním činem podle žalobce zřejmě vyvrcholila žárlivá scéna. O tom, že motivem byla žárlivost, ostatně hovořil i sám pachatel bezprostředně po činu. Prý ho již unavovala monotónnost vztahu se starší ženou. U soudu však cizinec uvedl, že slyšel vnitřní hlasy, které jej vybízely k sebevraždě. Posléze ho však údajně dovedly k tomu, aby zaútočil na svou 39letou přítelkyni v jejím bytě v Příbrami. Nejdříve ji podle obžaloby brutálně škrtil a pak ji jedinou řeznou ránou na krku, nožem o délce 37 centimetrů, usmrtil. Stejným nástrojem se pokusil zabít i jejího psa. Psa zranil, dorazit ho prý ale nedokázal. Podle své výpovědi pak ani sebevraždu nezvládl, i když se opakovaně řízl do krku, proti zdi si bodal nůž do hrudi a píchl se i do spánku. Čekal prý, že vykrvácí a když se tak nestalo, sedl do ranního autobusu a odjel do Prahy. Teprve tam oznámil policii, co udělal. Podle toho, co zaznělo u Krajského soudu v Praze na podzim, se však jednalo o demonstrativní akt, který neměl být skutečnou sebevraždou. Při projednávání u prvoinstančního soudu vyšlo najevo, že v čase před vraždou silně holdoval kouření marihuany, a dokonce požíval i kokain a pervitin. Vzhledem k tomu, že v přípravném řízení nemohl poskytnout dostatečně dlouhý vzorek svých vlasů k analýze, nebylo možné tuto skutečnost prokázat. Navíc ze znaleckých posudků vyplynulo, že netrpí žádnou duševní poruchou a tvrzení o vnitřních hlasech mohla být jen účelová snaha o vlastní zvýhodnění. Odvolací soud, kterému předsedal Jiří Lněnička, ve středu nejprve nechal přednést zprávu o případu členem senátu. Ve zprávě zazněla fakta z hlavního líčení a popis události. Vrah měl mít s obětí nejprve dobrovolný sex a pak, po požití alkoholu zaútočil. "Rozpoznávací schopnosti byly zachovány, ovládací byly lehce sníženy, ale obžalovaný nebyl psychicky nemocný," uvedl zpravodaj. Poté dostala slovo obhájkyně Lenky Pytelové, podle které byl nesprávně hodnoceny důkazy u soudu prvního stupně. "Žádám tedy doplnění dokazování, protože znalecké posudky nebyly dostatečné," uvedla advokátka a navrhla zrušení původního rozsudku. Ve své řeči poukázala též na přítomnost drog a tím i tedy na jistou nepříčetnost svého mandanta. "Zcela odmítám další část rozsudku, která yse týká vyhoštění, protože v letech kdy můj klient na Kubě byl, byl diskriminován," argumentovala Pytelová. Státní zástupce jen zopakoval, fakta z hlavního líčení s tím, že důkazy jsou jednoznačné a zpochybňování vyjádření znalců, že není na místě. "Já nejsem vrah, neznám způsoby vraždění, to, co jsem udělal přítelkyni, chtěl jsem udělat i sobě," vyřkl před senátem Cespedes, který o sobě tvrdí, že od zločinu je stále nervózní. Přesto při svém vystoupení před senátem působil sice plaše, ale sebejistě. I on vyslovil ve své další řeči nesouhlas s psychiatrickými i psychologickými posudky, dokonce třikrát, a žádal jejich revizi. "Chtěl bych být s přáteli,i když uznávám, co jsem udělal, " poznamenal Cespedes. Po poradě senát původní rozsudek potvrdil. "Všechny důkazy i posudky jsou v naprostém pořádku, krajský soud rozhodl správně a není žádný důvod k opětovnému zkoumání," shrnul poznatky Jiří Lněnička. Podle vyjádření senátu není důvod pro umístění Cespedese ve věznici s mírnějším režimem a soud potvrdil i vyhoštění po odpykání trestu. "Pro Českou republiku to bude příznivé, neboť není důvodu, aby podobné osoby jako odsouzený, zde setrvávaly," zaznělo na závěr. Byť Cespedes uváděl, že je Čechem, tak podle soudce nemá české občanství, ani statut uprchlíka či podanou žádost o azyl. Dle středečního pravomocného rozhodnutí senátu je tedy Kubánec odsouzen ke 14 rokům vězení. UPDATE: Vrchní soud snížil cizinci o dva roky trest za vraždu krajanky Středočeský - 2009 9. 2. UPDATE: Vrchní soud snížil cizinci o dva roky trest za vraždu krajanky Vrchní soud v Praze v úterý o dva roky snížil původní 17letý trest pro Rumuna Constantina Cretua, který byl odsouzen za loňskou vraždu své rumunské přítelkyně v kladenské ubytovně. Po odpykání 15letého trestu vězení musí opustit Českou republiku, a nesmí se sem již vrátit. Navíc je povinen zaplatit středočeské záchranné službě veškeré náklady s jejich květnovým výjezdem. Ke snížení trestu vrchní soud přistoupil, neboť musel opravit rozsudek krajského soudu kvůli nesprávné právní formulaci. Výjimečný trest je totiž podle zákona možné uložit pouze při vraždě dvou či více osob, nebo při obzvláště vysoké společenské nebezpečnosti trestného činu nebo při velmi obtížné resocializaci odsouzeného. U Cretua však znalci konstatovali pouze sníženou možnost resocializace, vysokou nebezpečnost činu a vzhledem k tomu, že druhá oběť přežila, nebyly naplněny podmínky pro udělení výjimečného trestu. Patnáctiletý trest je na horní hranici zákonné sazby. Svou přítelkyni, se kterou do Česka přicestoval, Cretu ubodal jen několik dní po příjezdu do ČR poté, co ji přistihl na ubytovně v intimní situaci s jiným mužem. Kuchyňským nožem ji velmi silně dvakrát bodl, jednou do hrudníku a podruhé do břicha. Rány přeťala tepnu a žena se následně udusila vlastní krví, která jí zalila plíce. V zoufalství a vážně poraněná vyskočila oknem z prvního patra ubytovny, ale v místnosti ostrahy zemřela. Mladý Rumun napadl třemi bodnými ranami i krajana, se kterým dívku našel. Ten však svá zranění díky rychlé první pomoci přežil, a to i když jedna z ran by skutečně mohla způsobit smrt. Po léčbě i výsleších se hlavní svědek již vrátil zpět do Rumunska. V úterním jednání soudu hovořil o odvolání jen obhájce a odsouzený Rumun, a statní zástupkyně se jen k jeho řeči posléze vyjádřila, protože krajský státní zástupce se neodvolal. Obhájce Jiří Kratochvíl apeloval na senát, vzhledem k tomu, že jeho mandant se přiznal a během vyšetřování spolupracoval s policií, požadoval snížení trestu až na deset let. Sám odsouzený cizinec poznamenal, že trest je příliš vysoký na to, že jednal ve vzteku. "Prosím o nižší trest," vyjádřil se doslovně Cretu. Porada byla krátká a pak předseda senátu Martin Zelenka s patřičnými odůvodněními původní rozsudek zrušil a vynesl nový. "Constantin Cretu se odsuzuje k patnácti letům vězení a odpyká se je ve věznici se zvýšenou ostrahou," zněl verdikt soudce. V odůvodnění mimo jiné zmínil i to, že se senát domnívá, že vražda a následný pokus o vraždu se staly v afektu a situačně podmíněném jednání. "Odsouzený si nepřipravil zbraň a žárlivost nepatří mezi zvlášť zavrženíhodné pohnutky," dodal Zelenka. Po skončení soudu se pro novináře vyjádřil obhájce o svém dalším postupu. "Pokusím se o to, aby si můj klient mohl trest odpykat v Rumunsku, už jsem poslal patřičnou žádost na rumunskou ambasádu," sdělil Kratochvíl. Státní zástupkyně se ke skončenému jednání nevyjádřila. Rozsudek je nyní pravomocný a nejsou proti němu žádné opravné prostředky. Je možné pouze dovolání, ale to již na platnost rozsudku nemá vliv. UPDATE: Odvolací soud překvalifikoval vraždu na zabití, Kunc si ve vězení odpyká pouze pět let Středočeský - 2009 27. 1. UPDATE: Odvolací soud překvalifikoval vraždu na zabití, Kunc si ve vězení odpyká pouze pět let Vrchní soud v Praze ve středu překvalifikoval obžalobu Mileny Kunc z vraždy na zabití a za ubodání jejího přítele jí místo původního 7letého trestu vyměřil pouze pět let ve vězení. Rozsudek je pravomocný. "Nebylo vyvráceno, že obžalovaná jednala v silném rozrušení a po předchozím fyzickém konfliktu s poškozeným," uvedl soudce Jiří Lněnička k odůvodnění překvalifikování trestného činu vraždy na zločin zabití. Podle něj sice útok jejího partnera nebyl tak závažného charakteru, nešlo při něm o život, ale k potyčce došlo. Bylo přihlédnuto i ke skutečnosti, že obžalovaná Kunc trpí podle znalců z oboru psychologie a psychiatrie syndromem takzvané týrané ženy, která není schopna vztah ukončit a má zvýšený pocit agrese. Samotná Milena Kunc při své závěrečné řeči uvedla, že ztráta přítele je pro ni životní prohrou. "Nikdy jsem přítele neuhodila a jeho ztráta je pro mě osobní tragédií," popisovala obžalovaná. Ta si také postěžovala na rozhodnutí prvoinstančního soudu, který údajně její výpověď vnímal s despektem. "Neakceptoval mou roli, kdy jsem jednala v sebeobraně a má slova zpochybňoval," sdělila Kunc. Kunc byla obžalována z toho, že na začátku dubna po předchozí hádce ubodala a podřezala svého přítele ve dvojdomku svého otce v Rakovníku. Po činu jej shodila do sklepa, kde byl posléze kriminalisty nalezen. Policistům se nepodařilo zjistit, kdy přesně byl cizinec zavražděn. Před soudem se odsouzená žena bránila tvrzením, že byla přítelem dlouhodobě týrána. Se zavražděným, který pocházel ze Skotska, se údajně seznámila v roce 2005 v protialkoholní léčebně v Německu, kde pobývala už od roku 1988. Tam tehdy odešla za otcem svého dítěte, kterého si o rok později vzala za manžela. I o svém muži však zpětně tvrdí, že ji týral. Právě vzhledem k okolnostem vraždy žádal advokát u prvoinstančního soudu zproštění viny, a překvapivě také státní zástupce se ve své závěrečné řeči přiklonil k mírnějšímu trestu. Soud mu nakonec vyhověl, neboť sedmiletý trest byl pod spodní hranicí zákonné sazby, která v případě vraždy počítala s trestem v rozmezí od 10 do 15 let. Vrchní soud však po prozkoumání důkazů rozhodl, že se nejednalo o vraždu, ale o zabití, které od letošního 1. ledna zavedl nový trestní zákoník a obžalované o dva roky snížil trest. Uložil tak trest v dolní polovině trestní sazby, která v tomto případě je od 3 do 10 let. UPDATE 2: Krajský soud v Praze zahájil líčení s Vietnamcem pro pokus z vraždy krajanky Středočeský - 2009 25. 1. UPDATE 2: Krajský soud v Praze zahájil líčení s Vietnamcem pro pokus z vraždy krajanky Krajský soud v Praze zahájil v pondělí hlavní líčení se čtyřiadvacetiletým občanem Vietnamu Van -Hieu -Vu. Muž se podle obžaloby loni v srpnu pokusil zavraždit v Říčanech u Prahy svou krajanku. Soudní líčení je naplánováno na tři dny. Čtyřiadvacetiletý cizinec podle dostupných informací v srpnu navštívil svou známou v Říčanech a nejdříve ji měl uhodit zezadu do hlavy. Pak ji několikrát bodl a nakonec ji začal škrtit. Nakonec z místa činu uprchl a dva dny se skrýval před policií, která jej, díky popisům svědků, vypátrala v Semicích na Nymbursku. Po zadržení byl vzat do vazby. Důvod jeho činu není zatím jasný, ale není vyloučen finanční motiv. Čtyřiadvacetiletý středoškolsky vzdělaný Vietnamec přicestoval do České republiky v roce 2008. Nikdy neměl stálé zaměstnání, občas pracoval na různých brigádách. Při pondělním výslechu u soudu uvedl, že pozdější oběť navštívil kvůli koupi počítače za 1500,- korun. Podle jeho výpovědi ho v okamžiku, kdy byl u ženy, začala silně bolet hlava. Neznámým předmětem krajanku udeřil do hlavy. Ta si však už na nic nepamatuje. Poškozenou odtáhl za krk a tričko do ložnice, kde ji chtěl schovat do úložného prostoru válendy. Podle něj poté uslyšel nějaký hluk a to ho vyprovokovalo k tomu, že vzal asi 30 centimetrů dlouhý nůž, který našel v ložnici a ženu dvakrát bodl do levé části hrudníku. Nakonec uprchl střešním oknem na zídku a zpět do bydliště v Lysé nad Labem. Podle obžaloby se při činu z bytu ztratil zlatý řetízek v hodnotě 24 tisíc korun a další 4 tisíce korun na hotovosti. V pondělí odpoledne pokračovalo jednání výslechem poškozené, která útok přežila. Její příchod byl pro obžalovaného zcela jistě náporem na nervy, neboť se viditelně chvěl a byl značně nervózní. Žena uvedla, že útočník přišel na návštěvu, mluvili spolu a pak už si jen vzpomíná, že byl u okna v jejím pokoji. Sedmačtyřicetiletá Vietnamka vypověděla, že proti útočníkovi nikdy nic neměla. "Když tehdy ke mně přišel, tak jsme o počítači, který byl rozbitý, vůbec nemluvili," sdělila cizinka. Prý si normálně jen povídali. Dále také vypověděla, že podkrovní byt měla uklizený, přitom při ohledání místa činu byl v bytě značný chaos. Obžalovaný tvrdí, že byt neprohledával a že si nic neodnesl. Žena útok přečkala jen díky rychlému zdravotnímu zákroku, protože kvůli k šoku z krevní ztráty byla na prahu smrti. 05. 08. 2009 /POKUS/ Vietnamec chtěl zabít krajanku (Říčany) Středočeský - 2009 05. 08. 2009 /POKUS/ Vietnamec chtěl zabít krajanku (Říčany) Vietnamec Vu Van Hieu (23) se pokusil zabít 5. srpna 2009 svou známou (46) v Říčanech. Muž nejprve svou oběť udeřil do týla, pak ji rukama rdousil, poté ji odvlekl do úložného prostoru, kde ženu škrtil provazem a nakonec dvakrát bodl do hrudníku. Postel ještě navíc zavřel. Tři z jeho úkonů ji přímo ohrožovaly na životě. Žena přežila, ale musela se v nemocnici podrobit operaci. Zraněnou našla její spolubydlící. Když se spolubydlící vrátila domů, byl byt uzavřený zevnitř a otevřít jí ho pomohl až přivolaný bratr. "Mezitím jsem slyšela, jak tam někdo chodí," uvedla cizinka. Po vniknutí do bytu spatřila, jak muž utíká střešním oknem. Postavu sice viděla jen zezadu, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se již dříve setkala s obžalovaným, tak jej mohla bezpečně identifikovat. Bratr se pokoušel prchajícího útočníka zadržet, ale nedostihl jej. Po prohledávání bytu pak našli podle sténání napadenou ženu v úložném prostoru její postele. „Měla vyvalené oči, modré tváře a na krku provaz,“ popsala situaci mladá svědkyně. Později si všimla i dvou krvavých skvrn na hrudi. Se svou známou pachatel dříve pracoval v soukromé firmě. Podle obžaloby se z bytu po činu ztratil zlatý řetízek v hodnotě 24 tisíc korun a další 4000 Kč v hotovosti. Pachatele díky popisům svědků policie vypátrala po dvou dnech v Semicích na Nymbursku. Středoškolsky vzdělaný Vietnamec přicestoval do České republiky v roce 2008. Nikdy neměl stálé zaměstnání, občas pracoval na různých brigádách. V březnu 2010 ho Krajský soud v Praze odsoudil na 13 let do vězení se zvýšenou ostrahou. Červenec 2009 /VRAŽDA/ Slovák v Úvalech zavraždil Mongolku (Úvaly) Středočeský - 2009 Červenec 2009 /VRAŽDA/ Slovák v Úvalech zavraždil Mongolku (Úvaly) Konflikt se odehrál na začátku července 2009 v Úvalech, kdy Marián Láska (42) ze Slovenska ženu z Mongolska fyzicky napadl pěstmi a tupými předměty. Zbitá oběť pak zemřela po vdechnutí vlastních zvratků. Při zkoumání mrtvého těla soudní lékaři objevili řadu ran do oblasti hlavy, očí, rukou i horní části těla. Pitva prokázala, že žena měla v krvi sice asi dvě promile alkoholu, ale bezvědomí, při kterém se udusila, bylo způsobené zhmožděním mozku. Po mrtvé Mongolce zůstala patnáctiletá dcera, kterou vychovávala bez jejího otce. Celá událost je popisována tak, že dvojice měla do svého bytu v ubytovně úvalské restaurace pozvaný pár z Mongolska. Celý večer se spolu bavili, pili alkohol, ale pak se pohádali. Slovák proto vyprovodil návštěvu, a když si po návratu do příbytku lehl do postele k přítelkyni, údajně se mu zdálo, že podivně oddechuje. Tak se jí podezřelý muž pokoušel oživovat, ale to se mu nepodařilo. Přivolaný lékař pak už jen konstatoval smrt. Vrchní soud v Praze potvrdil v roce 2010 trest 13 let. Rozsudek je pravomocný. Láska si v minulosti odpykal sedm let z desetiletého trestu za pokus o vraždu svého švagra, který mu vypršel v roce 2005 a deset dní po propuštění se přestěhoval do Česka. Srpen 2009 /VRAŽDA/ Mrtvou ženu objevili ve shořelém srubu (Mnichovice) Středočeský - 2009 Srpen 2009 /VRAŽDA/ Mrtvou ženu objevili ve shořelém srubu (Mnichovice) Vyšetřovatelé začátkem ledna 2010 uzavřeli případ mrtvé ženy v zapáleném srubu v Mnichovicích. Podle dostupných informací byla mrtvá žena spolumajitelkou novostavby srubu. Ten shořel loni na konci srpna a při prohledávání požářiště bylo objeveno mrtvé ženské tělo. Hlavní podezřelou osobou byl manžel (30) oběti, který byl také z činu obviněn a vyšetřování strávil ve vazbě. Pravděpodobným motivem hrůzné události mohly být vztahové problémy a neshody manželů. 13. 04. /VRAŽDA/ Vrah i oběť byli ze Slovenska (Poděbrady) Středočeský - 2009 13. 04. /VRAŽDA/ Vrah i oběť byli ze Slovenska (Poděbrady) Mrtvý Slovák byl objeven 13. Dubna v domě v Poděbradech. Vražda se však stala patrně mnohem dříve, nejspíše v lednu nebo únoru. V objektu, kde byl mrtvý muž nalezen, byla dříve pěstírna marihuany. Mrtvého Slováka našel majitel domu. Cizinec byl údajně ubodán kuchyňským nožem. Vrahem má být údajně také Slovák. Začátkem ledna 2010 měli středočeští kriminalisté případ těsně před uzavřením. V době nálezu těla, v dubnu, to byla osmá vražda, která byla spáchána ve Středočeském kraji od začátku roku. 15. 04. /VRAŽDA/ Zavražděného našla dcera (Sloup) /Davle/ Středočeský - 2009 15. 04. /VRAŽDA/ Zavražděného našla dcera (Sloup) /Davle/ V rodinném domě v obci Sloup u Prahy byl ve středu 15. dubna nalezen mrtvý muž (67). Zemřel násilnou smrtí, a to na mnohočetná poranění hlavy a obličeje a pohmoždění mozku. Zavražděného majitele domu našla ráno dcera. Přivolala ji pečovatelka, která se do domu nemohla dostat. V roce 2009 to byla 9. vražda ve Středočeském kraji. Pět z nich se stalo v posledních 15 dnech. 05. 12. /VRAŽDA/ Po hádce v opilosti bodnul přítelkyni do zad (Kladno) Středočeský - 2009 05. 12. /VRAŽDA/ Po hádce v opilosti bodnul přítelkyni do zad (Kladno) Vražda ženy (41) se po oslavě jejích narozenin stala 5. prosince 2009. Po popíjení alkoholu v restauraci se pár vrátil do zahradní chatky v zahrádkářské kolonii v Kladně, kde se v opilosti dostal do pře. Vyostřenou hádku pak ukončil Miroslav Šíma (38) tím, že svou přítelkyni bodnul nožem do zad. Sám pak sice zavolal jak záchranku, tak policii, ale žena stejně zemřela. Muž se k činu přiznal. Krajský soud v Praze poslal Šímu v březnu 2010 na 11 let do vězení s ostrahou. Muž na statku v Holích byl vloni v květnu zastřelen v sebeobraně Středočeský - 2009 7. 1. 2010 - vydáno Muž na statku v Holích byl vloni v květnu zastřelen v sebeobraně Policie uzavřela loňský případ zastřeleného muže v objektu bývalé farmy v Holích na Kladensku. O ukončení šetření informoval ve čtvrtek agenturu Mediafax šéf středočeských vyšetřovatelů Michal Mazánek. "Vyšetřování bylo ukončeno verdiktem, že majitel firmy použil zbraň proti druhému muži v nutné sebeobraně," shrnul výsledky šetření Mazánek. Osmatřicetiletý muž byl zastřelen na konci loňského května v Holích na Kladensku v areálu bývalého statku. Podle dostupných informací se muž krátce po druhé hodině v noci vloupal do objektu bývalé farmy a pokusil se ukrást naftu. Při krádeži jej však přistihl 43letý majitel firmy, která má nyní v areálu sídlo. Přistižený muž po majiteli údajně začal házet kanystry, a proto napadený muž použil svou zbraň. Zpočátku vyšetřování byl střelec vyšetřován z podezření trestného činu ublížení na zdraví s následkem smrti, ale nebyl obviněn. Výsledky šetření však prokázaly oprávněnost použití střelné zbraně a proto byly úkony trestního řízení zastaveny. UPDATE 2: Soud poslal mladíka za vraždu důchodkyně a pokusu o vraždu přítelkyně na 15 let do vězení Středočeský - 2009 15. 1. UPDATE 2: Soud poslal mladíka za vraždu důchodkyně a pokusu o vraždu přítelkyně na 15 let do vězení Krajský soud v Praze v pátek vyměřil devatenáctiletému mladíku za vraždu seniorky a pokusu vraždy přítelkyně v obci Sibřina v okrese Praha-západ patnáctileté vězení. Mladík pochází ze stejné obce, otřesný případ se stal v loňském srpnu, rozsudek je zatím nepravomocný, obě strany si nechali lhůtu na rozmyšlenou. Jednaosmdesátiletou mrtvou ženu našel její vnuk 30. července v jejím domě. Její vražda podle dostupných informací měla nejspíše zištné důvody, podezřelý mladík měl do domku na vesnici vniknout oknem, důchodkyni nejdříve uhodil, pak rdousil a potom bodl kuchyňským nožem. Po činu se pokusil chaosem v domě vyvolat dojem, že dům někdo prohledával a seniorku zabil neznámý útočník. Zavraždit devatenáctiletou dívku se měl obviněný mladík pokusit o necelé dva týdny později. Důvodem k útoku na ni byl patrně rozchod, který mladík nedokázal zvládnout. Dvojnásobné bodnutí do břicha přežila mladá žena jen díky rychlému zásahu záchranářů a včasnému leteckému transportu do pražské nemocnice. Okamžitá náročná operace jí zachránila život. Běsnění Smejkala odnesli také dva psi jeho přítelkyně. Malého křížence čivavy odkopl proti zdi a malý psík útok nepřežil. Fenu ušlechtilého hlídacího plemene Howard dvakrát bodl nožem do hrudní oblasti, a i ta musela být okamžitě operována. Její život visel rovněž na vlásku, během náročné a nákladné operace dvakrát kolabovala. Po druhém činu mladík ukradl auto a utekl. I tak byl již druhý den policisty dostižen a ve Východních Čechách jej policisté zásahové jednotky zadrželi. Třetí jednací den hlavního líčení v případu vraždy a pokusu o vraždu uvedla soudkyně Eva Novotná tím, že se technicky nepodařilo zprovoznit záznam druhé rekonstrukce, tedy útoku na přítelkyni obžalovaného. Proces proto pokračoval dále bez projekce a soudkyně následně předložila nože, které byly použity při útocích jako důkazní materiál. Poté zamítla požadavek obhajoby na další dokazování a vybídla strany k závěrečným řečem. Státní zástupce Tomáš Milec především akcentoval to, že hlavní líčení prokázalo úmyslné zabití a nikoli náhodné nabodnutí. V případu vraždy seniorky podle něj byl jednoznačně prokázán zištný motiv a po zabití staré paní i snaha zakrýt trestný čin tím, že prostor bude zpřeházen jako při náhodné loupeži. U druhého útoku považoval státní zástupce za důležité to, že se obžalovaný nechal slyšet, že vyvraždí celou rodinu své bývalé přítelkyně. Ve své řeči připomněl i události, které se staly a rodině dívky bezprostředně po tom, co mladá žena Smejkalovi oznámila rozchod. „Upozorňuji senát, že dle výpovědi poškozené byl Smejkal při útoku na ni zcela klidný,“ vyzdvihl ve skvělé závěrečné řeči Milec. Dále v závěrečné řeči také zaznělo, že mladík byl zcela bez finančních prostředků a nikde nepracoval. „Při obou skutcích jednal obžalovaný s rozvahou a rozmyslem,“ zakončil svou řeč státní zástupce. Zmocněnec poškozené zmínil, že doznání učinil Smejkal až ve chvíli, kdy důkazy proti němu byly zcela jednoznačné. „Obžalovaný nezná slova lítost a láska,“ uvedl zmocněnec s tím, že upozornil na to, že těžce poraněnou dívku Smejkal odvlekl ze zahrady do pokoje a nechal ji ležet vedle těsně telefonu. „Potom šel prohledat dům a o pomoc pro ni nevolal,“ poznamenal právní zástupce. Podle něj neexistují pro obžalovaného žádné polehčující okolnosti. V téměř třičtvrtěhodinovém proslovu se pak obhájce pokusil zpochybnit některé aspekty celé kauzy. „Můj klient vypovídal poprvé hned po stresujícím zadržení policií, a proto se v dalších výpovědích dopustil korekcí,“ zmínil právník. Zdůraznil, že přiznání bylo spontánní a pravdivé. „Není pravdou, že by neznal slovo láska, protože se snažil udržet vztah se svou přítelkyní,“ řekl advokát. Na jeho slova však nesouhlasně v jednací síni reagovali jak přítomní příbuzní zavražděné důchodkyně, tak napadená dívka i její rodiče. Sám obžalovaný měl své poslední slovo velmi krátké. „Strašně mně to mrzí, chtěl bych to vrátit zpátky, ale není jak,“ vyřkl Smejkal. Předsedkyně Novotná potvrdila zištný motiv prvního činu. U druhého činu zmínila opětovný pokus o vraždu, stupeň nebezpečnosti i chladnokrevné jednání nepravomocně odsouzeného Smejkala. "Jeho věta, když nebudu mít Kačku já, nebude ji mít nikdo, potvrzuje vražedný úmysl," uvedla předsedkyně senátu. Jako polehčující okolnosti bylo zmíněno i to, že Smejkal nepoznal otce a matka byla v těhotenství šikanována. "Je třeba přihlédnout i k jeho mládí a dosavadní bezúhonnosti," dodala Novotná. Podle jejích slov lze doufat, i přes znalcovy výroky o snížené resocializaci, že po odpykání trestu a dozrání osobnosti se Smejkal zařadí zpátky do společnosti. "Ten trest je nízký," sdělila Mediafaxu vnučka staré paní se slzami v očích. Pro pozůstalé usmrcené důchodkyně byl vyřčený trest zjevným rozčarováním, vzhledem k tomu, že u soudu mohl podle předpokladů padnout i výjimečný trest. "Tak běž do pokojíčku," křikl na eskortou odváděného Smejkala mladý muž u dveří výtahu. Ze slz a rozhořčení bylo zřejmé, že pro pozůstalé výše uděleného trestu nebyla dostatečná. Páteční rozsudek vyslechla i dívka, kterou Smejkal chtěl zabít. I ta po verdiktu naprosto nekomunikovala a s rodiči mlčky odešla. Mladík by měl podle nepravomocného rozsudku vykonat trest ve věznici s ostrahou. Obě strany si ponechaly lhůtu na rozmyšlenou. Kategorie:Středočeský Kategorie:2009